Derecho?
by ILSly
Summary: Una historia de odio que suena en sus mentes, se odian pero el deseo vibra en su pieles...series de ones shot continuacion de Patrullaje...
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic**

**Autora: ILDM**

**¿Derecho?**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, ni siquiera en mis más dulces sueños, solo los moldee a mi gusto.**

**NA: esta es una continuación de "Patrullaje nocturno" complaciendo a las lectoras que me lo solicitaron… esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Hermione, no coloco "one shot" porque aun no estoy segura de que así sea. Esto solo es algo que mi pequeña, pervertida, retorcida y libidinosa mentecita se imagino… Disfrútenlo. ILDM.**

**¿Derecho?**

Derecho, ¿Que derecho?, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo reclamas eso sobre mí? ¿Cómo osas a reclamar lo que sea sobre mí persona?... ¿Como? ¿Y porque?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso sientes la quemada de mi mirada? Si, eso supongo, solo esa podría ser la razón de tu maldita sonrisa, asomando en esos endemoniados labios que en días no he dejado de ver, rompiendo internamente mis pupilas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Y quien soy?, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué crees que puedes hacerlo y salir impune?...

¿Será por que te sientes superior? ¿Crees que tu sangre vale oro? ¿Qué tu piel es intocable? ¿Qué eres invulnerable? ¿Qué eres todo poderoso? ¿O será que piensas que eres mejor que yo en alguna cosa? ¿Más inteligente? ¿Más hábil? ¿Más rápido? ¿Más que…? ¿O habrás enloquecido por completo y llegaste a pensar que no tomaría represarías? ¿Y porque no lo haría? ¿Por ti? ¿Por qué me importa tú bienestar? ¿Tú sangre? ¿Tú piel? Pues entérate, me sabe una mierda, tú, tú piel, tú vida, y por sobre todo tú sangre, ¿Acaso no lo sabías? ¿Acaso no era obvio?

Si, por mí, tu sangre, esa que tanto veneras, a pesar de ser un líquido espeso recorriendo tus venas, bien podría salirse toda de tu cuerpo blanco de niño engreído, sin importarme un carajo lo que me pudo atraer de el, y muy feliz podría yo misma adornar con ella las paredes de todo el maldito castillo que me ha encerrado contigo por seis años. Pintándolo del rojo de mi casa, del rojo de tú sangre. Sí, eso me haría feliz.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Cómo puedes seguir viéndome? ¿Por qué? Solo dame un porque. Camino, tratando de huir de ti, aunque sé, que tú nunca te darás por vencido, eres un maldito desgraciado y porfiado, terco. Definitivamente te odio.

Te perdí de vista, pero no de mis pensamientos, ¿Eso porque? ¿Cómo puedes invadir mi mente también? ¿Acaso no te vasto con mi cuerpo? Supongo que no. ¿Acaso sabes lo odioso que es pensarte y recordarte todos los días? No, no lo sabes, y si lo supieras dudo que lo lamentaras, por que como ya he dicho eres un maldito desgraciado.

¿Acaso sabes tú, lo difícil que es huir de tus propios pensamientos? ¿De ti?

Tu aroma me invade, pero no percibo tu presencia, y por algún instinto sé, a ciencia cierta; que estas allí. Preparado, esperando, eres un depredador, un cazador, una serpiente, pero eso es obvio. Hasta para mí. Sé que esperas, ¿Por qué esperas? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Un permiso? ¿Una invitación? ¿Qué me ponga un cartel en el pecho para que vengas hasta mí para devorarme? Si no lo esperaste la ultima ves, ¿Por qué lo esperas ahora?

Acepto el reto, y me quito la capa para aligerar el peso, aun no te acercas, pero se que estas hay, lo sé, y también estoy segura que sabes que lo sé. ¿Con que derecho me haces esperar? Soy una adicta, del conocimiento, y tú sabes cosas que yo no, enséñame. Solo enséñame.

Sigo esperando, espero por ti, no huyo, no puedo, y sé que no sacare nada de ello, no hay motivo, así que me quedo en el mismo lugar, de pie ¿O estoy sentada? Ya no lo se, desde ese día desconozco mi cuerpo. O lo conozco demasiado, me sé de memoria cada sitio que llegaste a tocar, porque luego, lo hice yo también. Investigue, profundice, estudie y aprendí esa lección, ya estoy lista para la siguiente clase, y lo sabes, has estado esperando por mí, eres un depredador, yo la presa, eres mí depredador. Sal a cazarme.

Te veo, te siento, te huelo, tu aroma se cala hasta mis huesos, llenándolos de memorias perturbadoras, y también excitantes. Quiero huir, quiero correr, pero no puedo, el cuerpo no obedece a una mente debilitada, y la mía lo fue por ti. ¿Lo sabías? Si, claro lo sabes.

Estas frente a mi, me miras, odio como lo haces, te odio de una manera que desconoces, ¿Sabes por que te odio? Te odio por ser tú, simplemente te odio, por nacer, por existir, por saber más que yo, por haberme hecho enloquecer, de ti. Te he dado un porque, has lo mismo tú… Te odio, como te odio.

Tu piel me quema, tus beso duelen tanto como calientan mi ser, la luz del sol se refleja en tu cabello, que es del mismo color, ¿O es la luna? ¿O una vela? Hace días que perdí la noción del tiempo. Estamos solos…si lo se, solos con nuestros pensamientos, con nuestras conciencias, con nuestro odio, con nuestro placer. Así que no estamos solos.

Tus manos viajan, ya toda mi piel esta descubierta, pues tu progenitor en vez de enseñarte a ser gente te enseño a ser hombre, en su retorcido sentido, todo esto lo sabes a la perfección, y no te importa, eres un maldito, y lo sabes, y tampoco te importa. Puedes morir, y a mi no me importa. Solo enséñame antes.

Lo haces, con tus dedos revives mis sueños, mis pesadillas, tus besos siguen quemando, ardiendo sobre mi, dentro de mi, quemas al mismo tiempo que das placer. Tal vez, esa sea tu arma, matarme mientras me haces delirar, por que eso haces, me matas, poco a poco, con tu lengua, tus labios y tus dedos sobre esa mínima parte inferior de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, me enseñas de nuevo, soy una buena estudiante, y disfruto mi lección. Y eso lo sabes por los sonidos que mi garganta desobediente emite. Me miras, odio que lo hagas. ¿Por qué lo haces? Solo mátame de una vez, o muere tú primero.

No, no lo harás, eres un torturador, sufriré, y disfrutaré en tus brazos, en tu piel. Sonríes, eso también lo odio, odio todo lo que te haga feliz, odio tu sonrisa, porque es un imán para mis labios, te quiero saborear, te quiero probar, te quiero devorar…soy una leona, te puedo comer. Eres delicioso, agridulce, sabes a limón, acido, pero refrescas, dejas un dulce, placentero y excitante sabor de residuo. Después de besarte, es inevitable que pierda el control. Y lo sabes, no me gusta que lo sepas. Pero la verdad, ya no se que me gusta y que no. Solo sé que estoy seca de ti, que necesito revivirme, porque me habías dejado morir.

Ahora son mis manos las que viajan, se pierden en el paisaje de tu cuerpo, se mezclan en la suavidad de tu piel, viajan sin saber el camino, conociendo en el recorrido. Ahora es tu boca la que me deja saber tus deseos, ahora es ella la delatora, y que te hace victima de mis pecados, caes ante mis deseos cumplidos, gimes ante la prueba de mis conocimientos, soy una buena estudiante, he pasado el examen, quiero la última lección.

Cumples con ella, uniendo nuestros cuerpos, te odio en la misma intensidad que te gozo, que te deseo. ¿Con que derecho me haces sentir así? ¿Con que derecho me das tanto placer? ¿Con que derecho entras en mi? ¿Con que derecho me haces gritar y gemir así? Era virgen, ¿Lo sabias? Claro que si, por eso vas tan suave, sigues siendo alguien, además, ¿No fue esa la razón de nuestro anterior pecado…? Si…que yo era virgen. Pues ya no lo soy, y en realidad me importa un comino que tu te la hayas llevado, es mas me complace que así sea, te odio con toda mi alma, y ahora mi cuerpo también lo hará.

¿Cómo haces eso? Seguir y seguir, no parar, es que no paras… y ya me haces delirar, entras y sales de mí con ritmo, entras y sales, entras y sales, de nuevo, y cada vez con más profundidad, cada vez con más rapidez, cada vez con más placer, ¿Con que derecho me haces sentir así? Y por sobre todo, ¿Porque me haces sentir así? Es agonizante, es alucinante, dentro fuera, arriba y abajo, una y otra y otra vez me penetras con pasión, me aplastas, tu pecho está apretujado contra el mío, y nuestra respiración está al mismo nivel descontrolado.

No sé donde estoy, no se que hora es, no se quien soy, no se quien eres tu, no se que acaba de pasar, solo sé que puedo detallar de que color exacto son las vestiduras de los ángeles, y de los demonios, pues fui a parar al cielo del placer, pero al mismo tiempo era un infierno, porque tu te fuiste conmigo. Lo sé, porque mi nombre escapa de tus labios en un ronco sonido. Siento tu esencia dentro de mí, es tibia, y se mezcla con la mía, cayendo por mis piernas desnudas.

Ahora aparentas ternura, acariciándome la espalda, pero sé que eres un hipócrita, un actor profesional, no me importa, simplemente estoy desconectada del mundo, y me dejo hacer por ti, en realidad, dejaría que me hicieras lo que fuera, que exteriorizaras todos tus deseos carnales suprimidos, y yo haría lo mismo. Matándonos…de placer. Dejaría que fueras todo lo que quieras conmigo, todo lo pervertido que jamás fuiste. Y el juego comienza otra vez, la tortura comienza otra vez, mi tortura mental, nuestro placer carnal, tu juego sexual, tu clase maestra.

Otra vez soy tuya, otra vez entras en mí, otra vez me penetras, extendiendo el tiempo, la eternidad en mi interior. Siento de nuevo tu piel dentro de la mía, esa misma parte que hace un momento me dejaste probar con mis labios. Aprendo de nuevo, y soy una buena estudiante. Te lo hago saber, moviéndome contigo, llevando el ritmo, abrazando mis piernas en tus caderas.

Dejo los gritos salir de mi boca, acompañando los tuyos, dejo que mi memoria se borre, y olvido que te odio, dejando solo el conocimiento de que te deseo, como nunca desee nada. Sumas tus manos a mi placer, y ya o estoy seca, estoy mojada, llena de tu humedad y la mía, nuestros sudor se mezcla, nuestra piel se mezcla, nuestros nombres, nuestros placer, nuestro orgasmo.

Me enseñas de nuevo, y soy una buena estudiante. Y te lo haré saber, mientras mis manos bajan atravez de tu cuerpo, a un lugar conocido… quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, seré la mejor alumna. Siempre lo soy.

Y el juego comienza otra vez, la tortura comienza otra vez, mi tortura mental, nuestro placer carnal, tu juego sexual, tu clase maestra.

¿Con que derecho Draco Malfoy me haces delirar de placer? Pero si vamos a ello, ¿Qué es el derecho? Yo Hermione Granger no tengo aun una respuesta a eso, aun…

**Solo puedo decir que puede continuar, espero que les haya gustado, para mi fue un placer escribir esto, yo misma me he quedado maravillada con el resultado…dedicado a todas aquellas/os que lean esto. Fue un placer, se despide ILDM. **

**See you…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey: me again, ILDM, ¿alguna se ha preguntado a que de debe mi nick? Simple, I Love Draco Malfoy, es que lo amoooooo, lo adoro, y por eso quise escribir esta continuación, se parece a Derecho? Pero es pensado por él. No se, simplemente me salio, ya saben como soy… **

**Dedicado a mi querida Damascoenflor (lindo nick) aquí está la continuación que querías…espero que sea de tu gusto.**

**Disclaimer, (ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que escribí esto) los personajes son de Ro, yo solo escribo por pasión. **

**Capitulo ****#2: ****Verte sufrir.**

Mierda Hermione…

¡¡ ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista?!!

Eso parece.

¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que ha pasado aun sigas hay? Dame esa respuesta, pues no eres la única que sufre, yo también te odio. Y detesto que seas tan adictivamente placentera.

Eres el mayor dolor de cabeza de mi vida, te he dado ese lugar especial; deberías estar feliz, me jodes la paciencia, te odio como a la vida misma, te odio, por ser tu, te odio por existir, simplemente te odio, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo…eso me hace odiarte más.

Eres detestable, eres una mancha en mi historial, un error que debería corregir, pero no puedo, no puedo apartarte, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo, simplemente te has grabado en mis retinas, en mi piel, te he recordado maldita; cada noche de estos desgraciados días, y te odio por eso, por hacerme desearte tanto, me hace sufrir. Te deseo como un animal famélico, soy una serpiente, y te hinqué todo mi veneno, pero me quede seco; seco…

Porque eres mía, solo mía, fui el primero en tocar tu piel, el primero en besar tus labios, el primero en descubrir tus puntos débiles, el primero en hacerte sentir el placer...

Y eso me gusta tanto como lo odio…

Me das poder, me das placer, me das más y más placer, me das tu esencia, me das tu ser, aunque sé que te odias a ti misma por hacerlo, y no me importa.

¿Cuándo cruzamos esa línea? ¿Cuándo?

Te veo hay, tan tranquila como siempre aparentas ser, pero sé que no es así, solo yo sé, que tus piernas tiemblan al verme, al saber que te desnudo con la mirada, que te revivo con mis ojos…gracioso, parece que este tiempo no hubiera pasado, solo meses, y aun tiemblas…tiemblas como yo; cuando recuerdo mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, mi piel dentro de la tuya, tu sudor bañando mi pecho, tu lengua recorriéndome, y tu boca saboreándome…

No puedes evitarlo, tu cara te delata, y ¿sabes algo? Estoy orgulloso de saberme el único en poder reconocer esos síntomas en ti... te conozco demasiado, lamentablemente…para ti. Pues yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, y lo sabes…

Sufres, sufres por que sé; lo que tu cuerpo; porque no es tu mente, siente por mí, por mi presencia. Cruzas las piernas, mientras tratas de ignorar mis comentarios estupidos, como si así fueras a lograr algo…

No ganaras nada, lo sabes, me gusta verte sufrir, me encanta hacerte sufrir…por eso dejare que esta vez, solo esta vez, vengas hasta mi…se que soy bueno en lo que hago, muy bueno, y que no podrás con la tentación, nadie a podido, y no serás la primera…soy demasiado bueno, y la modestia me sabe a mierda.

Me alejo, sintiendo que tu presencia me persigue como si fueras un fantasma. Sonrío, me encanta hacerte sufrir, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y tú me has dado la mejor arma contra ti: tu cuerpo.

¿Cuándo cruzamos esta línea? ¿Cuándo?

No lo se…

Mis amigos hablan, y por primera vez no me importa, solo pienso en ti…pero ni te hagas ilusiones, ni jodidamente cerca estoy sintiendo algo por ti, a parte del deseo obsesivo, lascivo y pervertido que me consume. Eso es todo… Solo quería dejar las cosas claras.

Porque; para que lo sepas, esa es la única manera que podrás aparecer en mi mente, desnuda y cumpliendo mis deseos, nada más. No eres nada, y nunca lo serás, yo soy superior a ti, por lo tanto solo tu cuerpo me puede importar…y por sobre todo, te odio, con todo mi ser, pues alma no tengo.

Oigo tus pasos, huelo tu fragancia, siento tu aura, sé que eres tú esa del pasillo. No todo es tan fácil, estoy aquí. Encerrado con una docena de idiotas.

Esta bien, tu ganas esta, saldré a cazarte, otra vez, eres mi presa, mi presa suculenta, que no me canso de tragar, devorar, saborear…camina…anda… yo te conseguiré donde sea que te escondas, tengo un séptimo sentido para localizarte, por eso es que nunca te me escapas, nunca; por que el placer que me infunda hacerte sufrir me guía hasta ti… siempre hasta ti.

Aaahh hay estas, pero no huyes, ¿Por qué no lo haces? quiero que huyas de mi, quiero que te escondas, quiero que todo esto sea más divertido aun…compláceme…

¿No? Bueno esta bien, igual sufrirás, temblarás, gemirás y te haré mía, de nuevo...hay algo que nunca te he dicho, y primero moriré antes de decírtelo, pero…eres la primera que me hace disfrutar tanto.

Y por eso te odio, incluso más que antes…

¿Cuándo cruzamos esta línea? ¿Cuándo?

Siento tu respiración en mi cuello, mientras te hago saber muy de cerca; que te haré mía, tiemblas ante esto, de miedo, de odio y de placer…ya estas sufriendo, mental y físicamente, porque tú también me odias, lo sé. Y me gusta.

Jugaremos un poco, quiero hacerte rogar…te hago recordar algunas cosas…

y mis extremidades son expertas en la materia.

Voy a torturarte un poco, voy a cuestionarte… ¿te gusta verdad? A veces eres peor que yo…

Debo haber odio mal, me dices que no, que no te gusta,

pero... tu cuerpo definitivamente no es tu aliado…necesito un compañero en el juego.

Te cuestiono otra vez.

Entiendo… estas jugando, me estas retando, me retracto: eres peor que yo…

veamos si puedes seguir la fachada…sabes que soy muy hábil…y que la modestia no esta en mi vocabulario.

Sigues negando, eres muy buena actuando,

o lo haces a propósito,

lo que sea ha dado en el punto exacto, porque ya no puedo jugar más…si no te gusta así, sé de una manera en que si…

Oh por Merlín, eres tan tibia, tan suave, tan tersa, tan tú…

culmino con tu juego, mientras ahogas un grito en mi hombro, mordiéndolo, haciéndolo sangrar… y no me importa, esta vez no voy con delicadeza, te mereces lo mejor, te mereces todo…

Aumento mi ritmo, dejándome llevar por tus pedidos,

porque así lo haces, me pides más, más, y más, yo; en esto solo te puedo servir, soy un esclavo de tus deseos, ahora soy yo el que sufro…

Somos las manzanas podridas de este cesto…

sufrimos de la misma enfermedad, una enfermedad que nos pudre, que nos consume, que nos mata…

Y no hay antídoto posible…solo morir…

Tienes suerte, el traqueteo del exterior camufla tus sonidos…

sin duda eres excitante,

El movimiento del suelo, se suma a los nuestros, y ya he perdido la noción de donde estamos exactamente, y el porque todo tiembla así, no lo se y no me importa…

Disfruto al máximo contigo… eres adictiva; eres chocolate, caramelo, dulce y suave; eres una jodida droga.

Tus motes de Venus están a mi alcance, de mis manos, y de mi boca, la más sedienta es la primera en beber, saciándome a mi de la sed, salvándome de la agonía que me venía matando,

me aprietas hacía ti, me hundes en ti, me haces tuyo, porque creo que ya eres tú la que lleva el control de todo, yo…

simplemente soy esclavo de tu placer.

Ruégame, pídeme, implórame que pare, llora, grita, ruega de nuevo, pide entre gemidos, vamos...

trata de articular alguna palabra que me haga parar, inténtalo, solo inténtalo.

No puedo parar, contigo; simplemente no puedo, me sacas de mi cordura.

Eres adictiva, mucho, y te detesto por ser así.

Eres peor que yo, me sabes al limite del cielo, y me susurra que iras conmigo… definitivamente eres peor que yo. Y eres buena en eso.

El infierno es; no el cielo, el que se abre a nuestros pies.

En un abismo profundo y negro, el que nos traga, nos lleva, conocemos al dueño del lugar, juntos, y con nuestras bocas sedientas, presentamos al contrarío. Nos lleva, el infiernos nos lleva sin remedio.

Tu corazón marca el ritmo de mi vida, pum, pum, pum, ¿Cuándo ese sonido se me hizo tan familiar?

¿Cuándo cruzamos esta línea? ¿Cuándo?

Tu respirar esta sobre mi cara, y el mío sobre tu rostro perlado por el sudor....

Esto tampoco te lo diré jamás, pero eres hermosa, sobre todo después de entregarte a mí…

Debo saberlo, debo saber el porque, el cuando ya no me importa…dime porque.

Decididamente eres peor que yo, tu respuesta me ha dejado sin armas, y solo me hacen sonreír, pues por primera vez; soy débil ante ti.

Tú razón… es la misma que la mía…te gusta verme sufrir…y eso hago, por ti…

¿Cuándo cruzamos esta línea? ¿Cuándo? Aun no lo se…

Vamos, comencemos otras vez…eres tan adictiva…es un juego mortal, carnal, donde nuestros deseos se ven cumplidos, donde somos protagonistas; y donde seremos llevados al final…

Comencemos otra vez…

**¿Qué tal? se que es corto, pero bueh... Opiniones please…esto es lo que mi mentecita se imagino en la mente de Draco, aclaro, es un poquito diferente a Derecho? Porque Hermione es, para mi, un poco más esquizofrénica, tiene dudas, Draco no, él da respuestas, él es seguro, rastrero, sexy y un hijo de su…, de Lucius, para ser claros.**

**Lo aaamo…él juega, es pervertido, elegante, pero sigue siendo débil en algo…también es odiado…**

**Si quieren más de este fic, solo díganmelo.**

**Damascoenflor, fue para ti linda ; ) todo un honor.**

**Por cierto, NO soy religiosa, toda alusión a pecados, cielo y/o infierno, es, en todo caso; de manera poética.**

**See you…ILDM. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuación de Patrullaje, Derecho? Y Verte sufrir, declaro oficialmente este fic como mi fuente personal de desahogo. Son una serie de one shot que se siguen entre si, con algo de continuidad. Este es pensado de nuevo por Herms, pero de manera distinta, pues todo en este mundo cambia, esta escrito en una especie de recuento…que se yo, a veces ni yo misma me comprendo. No se hasta donde pueda llegar con esto, porque simplemente me encanta. **

**Damascoenflor: ¿Debo decir que es para ti?**

**Enjoy…**

**Capitulo # 3 Rutina**

Despertarse, ducha, comida, clases, comida de nuevo, mas clases, luego…biblioteca, mas comida, biblioteca de nuevo, ducha, dormir…

Esa es mi rutina, todos los días lo mismo, desde que tengo once años es lo mismo, casi nulo esparcimiento, mucho estudio y claro estaba: las comidas; momento único que verdaderamente compartía con alguien…

¿Deprimente no?

Pues aunque no lo creas, a mi me gusta, me hace sentir segura; cómoda y dentro del terreno controlable. Fácil de seguir, sencillo de hacer, tranquilo y productivo…esa es mi vida. MI vida.

Así que… ¿Cómo carajos le hiciste Maldito imbecil para alterar mi adorada rutina? ¿Tú que escasamente puedes gozar de el 10 % de mi inteligencia? ¿Cómo? Cretino.

¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Paranoica?

Tal vez loca si…pero lo otro no, te infiltraste en mi vida idiota, sin ningún consentimiento de mi parte, simplemente lo hiciste. Cabrón, imbecil, jodido rubio de… ¡Ahhg! me siento tan prepotente.

¿Cómo fue eso? Simple, ¿Quieres saber? Te lo cuento, déjame ser tu hada madrina de cuentos muggles; contándote la historia de cómo llegaste a joderme la vida…

El año pasado…venga esta bien lo acepto, caí en tus redes, me deje seducir, me deje llevar… oookk lo admito, me gusto caer en tus brazos…pero eso no te da el derecho imbecil de mierda, de hacerme esto.

El tren, ok; fue mi culpa; es que…no pude evitarlo, y te la puse fácil. Sinceramente me moría de las ganas y no me importo que me hicieras tuya de nuevo, con tal de saborearte de nuevo.

Fui estupida, pensé que lo dejarías hasta hay, pero no; eres un jodido cabrón de mierda, que no me dejo en paz.

Comenzamos el año, todo bien; tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, tu con los idotas que te hacen compañía, yo con los míos. Todo bien… ¿Es un castillo enorme sabes? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que coincidamos demasiado?

Estupida, tonta, ciega...

De pronto, sin previo aviso, todo empezó a cambiar, no tengo idea de que cuernos te llevo hasta esto, a tomar esta decisión; y es algo que nunca sabré.

Dejaste de ignorarme, deje de ser una más, o una menos. Y no solo me molestabas como hace dos tres u cuatro años, Merlín quisiera que así fuera, no, alteraste otra cosa diferente a mi mal humor.

Alteraste mis hormonas.

Te vi ahora si; en todos lados, mis pupilas estaban invadidas por ti, tu, tu, tu…Ahhg eres un imbecil…que el que seas jodidamente atractivo y seductor no te da el poder de hacer esto…no te lo da.

Y así comenzaste, seleccionando cada uno de tus movimientos, escogiéndolos con el cuidado de alguien que prepara su obra maestra. Exacto y preciso; calculador y milimétrico...

Hagamos una pausa…debo cuestionar algo.

¿Me estudiaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo perdiste en saber donde estaba a cada segundo del día, para estar hay tu también? Imbecil.

Bien…Sigamos…

No se cuando te decidiste por tu primer objetivo, pero si se cuando procediste, amargándome la existencia.

La biblioteca: allí comenzó tu "Capilla sixtina".

Te vi caminar, te sentí entrar, te olí por Merlín, supe mucho antes de que estuvieras a los escasos 2 centímetros de mí que eras tú, lo supe y no me fui…

Estupida.

Profanaste mi templo, mi santo lugar de estudio, mi lugar especial, los libros nos sirvieron de almohada ese día; lo recuerdo bien, siento aun el tomo de Pociones clavado en mi espalda, pues eso estaba estudiando antes de que llegaras. Recuerdo muy bien que tumbaste una de las velas al empujarme contra la pared, y que por poco quemamos el lugar, lo recuerdo con demasiado placer…

No me importo ese día, pensé que era algo sin importancia, un mero impulso de tu parte, un simple capricho…me equivoque.

La biblioteca se volvió tu favorita también, y muy pocas veces me dejaste estudiar, llegue incluso a adquirir la molesta costumbre de llevarme los libros. Pero no servia de nada, pues más de una vez me encontraste mientras lo buscaba para retirarlos. No te importaba como ni cuando, ni hora ni nada; simplemente me hacías tuya de una manera alucinante.

Sea la verdad dicha, me gusto…tachaste la marca sobre la biblioteca, pues pronto deje de ir allí a estudiar, eso era lo mínimo que quería. Iba allá por ti. Imbecil.

Lo que sigue no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, solo recuerdo que un día no acudiste más a la biblioteca, y yo enloquecí…no de celos; Merlín me salve, no; enloquecí de celibato, de un par de días…

Y esta vez fui yo la que te busque, fui yo la que te siguió, y fui yo la que me salte las comidas para estar contigo. La que te arrastro y secuestro en los pasillos aledaños al Gran Salón, la que te beso y te atacó, la que te arranco la ropa, la que te dio placer para ser recompensada… Jodido rubio de mierda…pero no me importo comer una o dos veces al día, el placer carnal que tú me dabas me saciaba el hambre.

Otra pincelada más para tu obra. Deje de comer por ti…

Estupida.

Esto si lo recuerdo bien, fue un arrebato de locura lo que nos llevo a ese lugar, un inconciente dejo de inexistente ternura entre ambos…me llevaste a tu habitación, la suficientes cantidad de veces para contarte los peldaños exactos de la mazmorra de Slytherin.

De hay pase a dormir y despertar tu lado, casi todos los días, hasta que se me hizo necesario para respirar…ver tu cara por la mañana es algo que no tiene precio ¿Sabes?... Porque simplemente no pareces tú…

En esa alcoba paso de todo, la voz de la experiencia hablo a través de ti, de tus labios, de tus manos, y de tu… ¡Mi madre!, el solo saber todo lo que hemos hecho allí me pone a piel de gallina…

Tus sabanas se adaptaron perfectamente a mi piel, pues era casi la única vestimenta que usaba, exploramos cada rincón de tu espacio privado, cada lugar fue marcado como nuestro, el baño, la tina, la cama, la mesita de noche…tu escritorio, tus sillas, la alfombra…todo huele ahora a mi, a mi presencia y a mi aroma... a mi esencia… esa vez fui yo la que deje huella en tu vida…

Has adelantado mucho tu "Mona Lisa" ¿Verdad?

En esta si me tomaste por sorpresa. Porque erróneamente creí que había un lugar en todo el jodido castillo en el cual esconderme de tu infecciosa presencia, pero de ser sinceros, no escogí el mejor, lo se.

Pero seamos sinceros por completo, ¿Alguien en el mundo ha disfrutado de un baño tan placentero? Lo dudo… escucho aun los ecos de nuestros nombres gritados y nombrados en el baño de prefectos…pero ya la cosa se estaba poniendo mal si no me podía ni bañar; sin pensar en ti, sin sentirte a ti…mi vida estaba arruinada, jodida, frustada y con un severo daño cerebro-emocional.

Grave, lo trate de evitar, en serio; pero no pude.

Eres un jodido imbecil. Seductor por naturaleza, asquerosa serpiente rastrera de lengua bífida; que hace maravillas…desgraciadamente.

Otro color más a tu pintura, otra pincelada.

Pero esto…esto no te lo paso…no

Sabes muy bien que lo mas sagrado en el mundo para mi son las clases, lo sabes porque me conoces desgraciadamente mejor que nadie. Y no te importa.

Allí estas, provocándome, te veo, se que lo sabes, sé que lo haces a propósito, sé también que lo calculaste con anticipación. Tus manos sobre las piernas de aquella cáscara sin cerebro que llamas novia me llaman demasiado la atención, lo sabes, y por eso lo haces; casi puedo ver tu cabróna sonrisa seductora dibujada en tus labios, aunque estés dos puestos delante de mí.

No puedo concentrarme.

Cuento hasta diez…respiro.

La oigo gemir disimuladamente, pero para mi es como si gritara…

Cuento hasta veinte

La veo agachar su cara pues no puede esconder más lo que le haces, el sudor perla su piel blanca haciéndola brillar…

Cuento hasta cien.

Y…

No me sirve, he comenzado a transpirar, al igual que esa maniquí que haces delirar a tu lado. Me siento en su piel, te siento en Mi piel…Por Merlín…cierro los ojos, trato de controlarme, de imaginarme un cielo con pajaritos volando y cantando…no sirve.

Tengo un tic nervioso en mi pierna; que se tambalea sin control.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

El ruido llama tu atención en el silencio reinante del aula. Es increíble, de los 20 idiotas que comparten este aire, nadie más se ha dado cuenta de mi estado supremo de excitación. Solo el causante de ello.

Tú.

Volteas a verme, con la sonrisa que ya sabia existente en tus labios rosados. Y con el solo propósito de matarme internamente muerdes uno de ellos…eres un cabrón.

Mientras jugamos a este juego perdido de la cordura y la decencia, no noto que ha pasado el tiempo, no lo noto en lo absoluto. Y solo cuando los dos homosapiems que me acompañan me interrogan me doy cuenta de que debo salir de allí, solo 10 minutos y la próxima clase empezaría.

Corre, me dije. Pero no pude.

Estas por terminar tu "Picazo"…

Estoy pegada con cola de mi asiento, porque he notado que tu tampoco te vas, y que sin disimulo marchas a tu cuerpo disecado femenino; para que quedemos a solas. Ella se tambalea pues aun no baja del cielo al que la llevaste en esa hora…me compadezco.

Caminas, te deslizas hasta mi, suave es tu andar, delicado, sexy…lo conozco muy bien y se lo que ello conlleva.

Llega de una vez…

Mis piernas están expectantes, solo para ti, pues ni siquiera he podido cerrarlas en toda la clase.

Disfrutas el torturarme, lo sé, tus manos hablan por ti, ya hace mucho que no necesitas decir nada…lento, torturante ¿Por qué no acabas de una maldita vez? No…tú eres una serpiente, puedes pensar en frío…

Mientras estoy sumida en otro mundo sobre la mesa de estudio, desparramada sobre mis pergaminos y plumas, escucho con toda claridad los pasos ajenos de otros cientos estudiantes menos dichosos que yo, pasando fuera de nuestro dominio momentáneo.

Eso te gusta, el saber que estamos a la posible vista de tanta gente sin escrúpulos, te gusta…y a mí también, aunque sabemos a ciencia cierta que eso no pasara, no soy estupida, y he sellado el aula antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Sigo delirando…me llevas a otro universo, con tus dedos y tu lengua haces que todo hilo de cordura dentro de mi se rompa definitivamente…

Aterrorizada, siento como resuena en mi sistema auditivo el sonido de la campana escolar, debo irme, debo…pero no puedo…

Sonríes, este era tu objetivo, que yo, la estudiante modelo me saltara una clase; por el motivo más odioso del universo…acostarme con Draco Malfoy…Cabrón…

Y yo soy una estupida.

Mi rostro lleno de furia te da la iniciativa que esperabas, y ya mi garganta no lo pude evitar, grito tu nombre bajo tu piel, y me dejo ganar en esta guerra.

Mientras más y más gente pasa a las afueras, más subes tu ritmo, dejándome casi inconciente, esperas tu golpe de gracia, que me rinda por completo, que caiga bajo tus conocimientos…

Y eso hago inevitablemente, y tú lo sabes por que lo sientes a tu alrededor…

Pero no paras, al contrario, continuas con mi delirio, y ahora si que perdí la cordura…

Mi nombre…escucho mi nombre…pero no de tus labios, que no se en que momento se encontraron en mi espalda, ni la mesa a mis ojos…la puerta…alguien llama a la puerta, volteo a verte. Y tu solo sonríes mientras ignoras mi suplica de detenerte.

Esto te gusta, que tu peor enemigo este detrás de esa madera, y tu yo estemos aquí al borde de la locura sin que nadie sepa…te saca de tu cordura por completo, y a mi también…

Puedo leer lo poco que escribí durante DAO, el pergamino está bajo mis narices, pero pronto es volado lejos por mi mano que busca apoyo sobre la superficie estable, al saberme al borde del paraíso, o en el paraíso mismo, que esta vez si conocimos juntos…

* * *

-Te saltaste Transformaciones Herms, ¿Dónde estabas?

- En las nubes Ron, las nubes…

* * *

"¿Has completado tu obra?"

Maldito imbecil, te infiltraste en Mi vida sin mi consentimiento, te adueñaste de ella.

El que me hagas perder la razón de placer no te da ese poder…no te lo da.

Jodiste mi rutina. Jodiste mi vida. Cabrón.

Y yo…soy una estupida.

* * *

**Hey ¿Qué tal? Este es el resultado de una noche llena por completo de desvaríos mentales. No tiene mucho lemmon, pos porque mi me gusta dejarlo todo a la imaginación…jejejeje.**

**Mil gracias a todas las lectoras de Derecho? Y Patrullaje Nocturno.**

**Y especial abrazo a las lectoras de Teorías Refutadas, mi long fic. **

**Esperando que haya sido de su agrado se despide**

**ILDM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuación de los anteriores…vamos de nuevo a sumergirnos en la mente de Draco…yo también quise averiguar porque había hecho lo anterior…y lo escribí…jajaja**

**Espero que sea del agrado de todas…**

**Reto**

-¡¡¡Joder!!!

* * *

Veo tu rostro perlado por el sudor, brillante como un caramelo apetecible…esa es la primera imagen que invade mi mente al regresar de la inconciencia a la que me llevo el éxtasis…

Te veo…tus ojos cerrados con tus parpados tambaleándose amenazando con llevarte a un estado de paz suprema, debido al placer recibido.

Tus labios, rojos de tanto ser besados por mi y mordidos por ti; están entreabiertos en un intento vano de llevar oxigeno a tus pulmones…

Eres mía, tu placer me pertenece…y eso era lo que quería…desde ese día esto era todo lo que quería…que no te resistieras a mi, que pudiera yo llevarte al placer del infierno cuando me diera la gana, que fueras mía en plenitud, y eso hice.

Gane el reto…

* * *

Joder…debo controlarme, debo…- murmuro Draco al salir de una clases de pociones-

Estoy descontrolado, y debo decirte que eso nunca me había pasado… si hay algo que detesto de ti es que seas tan condenadamente hipócrita, finges ser una chica perfecta a los ojos de los demás, pura y virginal, inocente…

Inocente una mierda.

No finjas…has lo que quieras pero no trates de engañarme, no me evadas, no me evites…no me huyas…

¿Qué carajos crees que pasa por mi mente (y por la del resto del personal masculino de Hogwarts) cuando te veo hacer eso?

No seas hipócrita…no eres inocente.

Le manera en como muerdes tus plumas al concentrarte en clases no es inocente...Por Merlín…la manera en como recoges tu cabello por el calor, para después pasar tu mano por tu cuello sudoroso, limpiándolo de impurezas; "no dignas de ti"…eso No es inocente.

La manera en como te alzas para coger tus libros en la biblioteca, dejando ver; mientras te paras de puntilla, hasta donde la imaginación no alcanza, No es inocente….

Esa forma ¡Merlín me ayude!…en como levantas tu falda imperceptiblemente en clase, refrescando tus piernas bajo la mesa NO es inocente…

¿Crees que no te veo? Pues si lo hago…veo como con tu mano abanicas el aire entre los botones abiertos de tu blusa…veo como tu piel se eriza bajo esta, casi siento la suavidad de tus poros empapados de sudor bajo esa tela maldita…te veo y te siento…

No, no y no…no eres inocente…

Pero lo que más me molesta es que me ignores…que ignores mis miradas lascivas, que ignores mis comentarios de doble sentido que son única y exclusivamente pensados y dichos para ti…eso me enfurece…y me excita sin remedio…pues representas un reto para mí…para mi seducción.

Lo acepto. Hagamos la guerra.

Te estudio, desde hace años sé que haces día a día, más que todo por fastidio sé eso, por ociosidad; es una información valiosa que he reunido durante siete años, sabía que algún día me sería de utilidad.

Seré victorioso, te haré caer…tirare de tus hilos hasta que seas completamente mía…

Tumbare tu fachada, tu carcaza, y te haré saber que me perteneces…no se en que momento este sentimiento de posesividad se infiltro en mi ser, y no me importa, solo lo hizo.

Ahora solo me invade una verdad, eres mía, cada molécula de tu cuerpo es y siempre será mía.

Y te lo haré saber.

Te veo…hay sola…casi siempre estas sola lo que me da una ventaja. Los idotas que se hacen llamar amigos tuyos están demasiado enviciados con su recién descubierta "habilidad" para copular con personas del sexo opuesto…o del mismo, ya no sé…

Así que…estas sola, y como siempre tu refugio es un lugar desolado lleno de tomos eternos y polvorientos…te evades de la realidad y de tu entorno sumergiéndote en las historias que te relatan los libros, olvidas que eres tu…esa chica perfecta que aparentas ser…

Pero vamos…yo se de una manera mejor…

Me miras algo asustada… ¿Creíste que te dejaría en paz?

No… ¿Acaso no te he dicho que soy adicto a ti?

Te tomo con fuerza; empujándote contra las estanterías que tanto amas, y veo como sumo placer como te rindes ante mí…

Contra las paredes llenas de candelabros te despojo de toda tela que impida mi mirada, dejándote como solo yo te debería ver: desnuda.

Hacemos a un lado la mayoría de tus cosas sobre la mesa de estudio, y sobre ella te hago mía sin muchos interludios, sediento de tu cuerpo me sacio hasta no más; rápido y voraz, así lo hacemos, cumpliendo a la vez una de mis más ocultas fantasías…inundando la biblioteca con nuestro clamor al placer…

Paso a paso voy ganando…

Pero no, aun no eres mía…debo enloquecerte, enviciarte de mi como yo lo estoy de ti.

Recurro al mismo santuario con una precisión digna de mí, frustrándote la vida, haciéndote caer en mi trampa…y me siento satisfecho a más no poder, cuando me doy cuenta que vas allí por el placer que te llama…

Pero esto sucede por error, la verdad no lo tenía planeado.

Tu sola te condenaste a mi yugo en ese momento…

Así que por eso debo admitir que me sorprendiste, cuando tu mano me halo camino al comedor me sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo me diste un placer inigualable en ese momento.

Fui tuyo ese día, me arrancaste la ropa sin ningún pudor o recato del que te dices merecedora, te quitaste la mascara ante mi llevándome al delirio en ese estrecho pasillo, con tu boca me demostraste que habías enloquecido, que estabas dispuesta a todo…que estabas perdiendo la guerra.

Y te complací, en todo sentido posible.

Inocente una Mierda…eres salvaje, fuego; ardes con mi contacto…

Pero hubo otra cosa no planeada en el itinerario, no se porque, te lo juro que no tengo ni idea…pero desee llevarte a mis dominios…enseñarte lo demente que me tienes por tu cuerpo, lo adicto que me tienes al placer que solo tú puedes darme. Y ahora no se si me arrepiento porque: maldita seas no puedo ni dormir sin olerte en cada rincón de mi habitación. Todo huele a ti, todo se siente como si tú estuvieras allí las 24 jodidas horas del día…infecciosa pero deliciosa. Así eres…

Huiste de nuevo… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿A que le temes?

No pusiste especial empeño en hacerlo; debo decírtelo. Si quieres escapar mejor cambia de planeta, porque aquí mando yo, aquí estas a mi merced…a mis deseos, que inequívocamente son los tuyos…

Allí te lo hice saber…entre las aguas tibias que nos rodeaba, esa noche fuiste única y exclusivamente mía.

Pero aun no lo niegas, aun finges ser inocente y recatada…

Y una Mierda ¡¡¡¡NO ERES INOCENTE!!!!

Debo controlarte por completo, debo humillarte de tal forma que comprendas que eres solo mía, que solo conmigo eres tú, que solo conmigo vives la vida, que el resto del tiempo solo eres una fachada…que solo yo te conozco de verdad.

Soy posesivo por naturaleza, territorial, dominante, así somos las serpientes…además de frías y calculadoras…meticuloso, así soy.

He medido todos mis actos, y por consecuencia sé los tuyos también, sé que me estas viendo, se que la vez a ella, lo se y me encanta, adoro tener ese poder sobre ti… sobre tu cuerpo; sobre tus hormonas…eso me excita más allá de lo que puedas imaginar.

Y sin poder evitarlo en lo más mínimo volteo a mirar tú estado con una sonrisa perenne en mis labios, al saber la visión que tendría…

En efecto, tu mirara esta vidriosa, traslucida, tu pecho agitado como si de un maratón vinieras, sudas…tu piel suave y deliciosa está perlada…te sientes en cuerpo y alma de esta desdichada que tengo a mi lado…lo sé.

Sé que deseas ser ella, estar aquí a mi lado…a mi merced durante una hora eterna, que te haga delirar solo con mis dedos sin que nadie más lo note, que tengas que reprimirte para no manchar la imagen virginal que tanto te empeñas por mantener.

Aumento la tortura, y a ella ya la siento totalmente ida alrededor de mis dedos, mientras trata de controlar los espasmos de que es victima volteo a verte de nuevo, esta vez debo contener mis labios con mis dentadura, a fin de no abalanzarme sobre los tuyos sin ningún disimulo…

Con satisfacción veo como inteligentemente eludes a los dos imbéciles que siempre te resguardan, dejándonos completamente a solas…esta es otra de mis fantasias, tu y yo en un aula de clases, haciendo lo que por tu mente jamás te pasaría…

Allí estas… expectante ante mí, tus piernas apenas entreabiertas llaman sin remedio mis dedos, que viajan hacía allá sin control alguno de mi cerebro, lo hacen por autonomía.

Deliras a los segundos…llevándome contigo al reino del cual somos regentes…los minutos han pasado y de pronto tu cara de furia me da el placer culminante que esperaba...

He quebrantado tu voluntad, ahora eres mía por completo…aquí en esta clase te lo hice saber, y tu aceptas tu derrota gritando mi nombre al verte invadida por mi…

Más, mi cuerpo demanda más, más, más, pero no se sacia, de ti eso es imposible. Quiero más…lo quiero todo…

Es en grado sumo lo más excitante de mi vida, tu y yo aquí haciendo cosas que jamás nadie pensaría de nosotros, y tu entregada por completo…cuando volteas a verme, implorante solo profundizo mis entradas, haciéndote convulsionar de placer.

Grita vamos, gime, grita mi nombre de nuevo, desata tu furia y tu placer por mi, sé tu…tomo tu cabello sobre tu espalda haciendo que debas inclinar está ante mí, mientras toco el cielo de tu interior…adentrándome más y más dentro de un reino que es de mi propiedad…con la fuerza y firmeza de quien conoce el terreno y los puntos propios…

Veo volar ante mis ojos un pergamino, creo que tu mano lo voló al sostenerte de la mesa, en busca de algo estable; mientras el orgasmo llena por completo nuestros cuerpos… rociando tus piernas doradas de las nuestras esencias unidas dentro de ti…

Ahora…no te dejare escapar…ahora que eres mía no podrás escapar… te lo recordaré hasta que cada milímetro de tu cuerpo quede impregnado de mi y me recuerdes cada segundo del día, eres mía solo mía…

Agotado varias horas después, veo tu rostro perlado por el sudor, brillante como un caramelo apetecible…esa es la primera imagen que invade mi mente al regresar de la inconciencia a la que me llevo el éxtasis…

Eres mía, no te dejare ser inocente…solo conmigo eres tú…y no eres inocente ni virginal una mierda…

Eres fuego, eres pasión, perversión, deseo, eres un fuego que me quema; que me consume…

Eres mía…

He ganado mi reto…

* * *

**Ya esta, ¿Qué tal? Tiene ciertos saltos en el tiempo, espero que sean entendibles…creo que aquí deje MUY en claro lo posesivo que puede ser Draco…aaahhh…pero bueno volviendo al fic, creo yo que a este chico lindo le molestaba demasiado ser ignorado por Herms, por eso tomo esa decisión, no se eso me parece, y eso que yo lo escribí y no lo entiendo. **

**En fin esto es por completo un desvarío nocturno son las 2:54 a.m…así que…las dejo hasta la próxima parte de este fic, claro si se me ocurre algo, llamen a las musas para que se hagan una pasadita por Venezuela a ver…jejeje…**

**Mil Gracias a Damascoenflor, que hizo las veces de Beta aqui en este fic, linda eres especial, mil besos para ti.**

**See you ILDM… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví…oh si…este creo yo es el mas largo capitulo de esté fic, y… el ultimo, porque pienso que la verdad ya no ha más nada que acotar. Si siguiera serían meros encuentros sin ningún tipo de razón y no me gusta hacer eso, si va a haber algo íntimo que sea por algo. Me gustaría agregar como parte de esté último comentario que fue todo un reto personal escribir un short fic en donde todos y cada uno de los cap hubo lemmon, de una u otra manera lo hubo y sin llegar a ser redundante ni aburrido expresando claramente los sentimientos de ambos personajes, tuve la fascinante oportunidad de representar y meterme en lo que pienso es la cabeza de un hombre posesivo y apasionado como Draco, y de una mujer analítica e impulsiva como Hermione. **

**Otra cosa, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo de todas las lectoras/es que de alguna manera me dejaron un comentario, ya sea por el Rev o privado, animándome a seguir, y por sobre todo el apoyo incondicional y los constantes recordatorios de mi amiga Damascoenflor. Sin ti no hubiera seguido, este va dedicado a ti, gracias por todo.**

**Enjoy. **

**# 5 Invulnerable**

Es mi turno.

Ahora es mi turno.

Haré que tu maldito ego de mierda te lo metas donde la luz del sol no llega ni llegara jamás.

¿Qué te crees?

¿Qué eres invulnerable?

¿Qué con esos ojos de hielo cautivarás a quien ose mirar en ellos?

Yo osé, miré, me cautivo…

Pero no más…

¿Qué diablos te crees?

¿Qué eres perfecto?

¿Qué arriba de ti no hay nadie?

¿Qué fuiste alumbrado por quien…?

Tu padre no es un dios jodido estupido; es un maldito imbecil al igual que tu, egocéntrico, racista…elitista…

¿Crees que tienes el control?

¿De verdad crees que me tienes bajo tu dominio?

¿Qué soy tuya?

JA, tu ego me desquicia…no soy tuya…

No, no, no y no…

¿Quién te crees maldición?

¿Qué eres el ser ideal?

¿Por qué demonios crees que todo gira en torno a ti?

¿Porque?

Aparta esa basura de tu cabeza, no eres el centro del universo imbecil…

Apártala, quítala, deséchala…

No, no, no…y yo…yo te lo voy a probar.

Me buscarás, me buscarás como que me llamo Hermione Jean Granger…

Me buscarás Draco Malfoy, y sabrás allí que no eres el centro del universo, que se te puede ignorar, que se te puede decir que no, que se te puede negar…

Vendrás tú a mí…

Y entonces será mi turno.

* * *

Lo había encontrado saliendo de una clase de Transformaciones, rodeado como siempre de las asquerosas serpientes de su casa, al igual que él…racistas y con el ego hasta el techo, creyéndose los reyes del mundo y el universo, creyéndose que nadie les podría tocar…

Oh que equivocados estaban…ella si podía…

Y lo mejor… lo mejor es que destruiría a la peor serpiente de todas…

Y él, con esa sonrisa petulante, Ahgg, odiosa sonrisa de conquistador macho alfa…Ahgg…con esa sonrisa la ve, con esa sonrisa la detecta, ahí a mitad del pasillo, caminando hacía él…

Pero no, esta vez es muy, muy diferente.

Esta vez te costará caro el portar esa sonrisa de imbecil, está vez te dolerá ser tan creído, esta vez Yo no te veré, está vez Yo te ignoraré…

Y Hermione: eso, si… sigue caminado…

No te detengas…

Más cerca, da solo un paso más…sigue…y sigue…

Y…¡¡bien!! Ignorado, Draco Malfoy ha sido ignorado por quien no debería serlo…

Vendrás a mí, como que soy hija de muggles vendrás a mí…

Te duele

Sé que te duele, sé que me odias con toda tu alma, sé que te encantaría matarme con tus propias manos.

Aplastarme, humillarme, derrotarme, dejarme sin mi orgullo, sin mi valentía, sin mi osadía…

Sé que me odias, por que te ignoré, YO te ignore, te quite parte de tu ego, te hice sentir menospreciado, te hice sentir menos.

¿Qué sencillo no?

Con simplemente no verte, con simplemente pasar a tu lado y no hacerte sentir rey del universo, dios todopoderoso…

Ja

Eres tan predecible.

Tan, tan, tan…tan tú.

Predecible no más, te conozco a la perfección, para tu desgracia; te conozco tan bien que sé exactamente como procederás ahora, así que te esperaré…

Aquí, justo aquí te esperaré, porque vendrás a mi, me buscarás para humillarme, para hacerme sentir que no soy nadie, y que no tengo el derecho siquiera de ignorarte, que según tú maldito imbecil; no debo siquiera ni existir.

Y entonces yo te enseñare que no eres perfecto, que no eres invulnerable, que tu debilidad…

Soy yo.

Porque para tu desgracia ya a mi no me importa nada, he perdido todo por ti, he dado todo por ti, te he dado mi vida, mi tiempo, mi silencio, mi cuerpo y mi alma, te lo he dado todo, y a ti te sabe a mierda, así que ya no tengo nada que perder Draco Malfoy, ya nada me importa.

Para tu desgracia…estoy dispuesta a todo.

Par de días después…

Hermione leía un libro en la biblioteca, ¿Qué otra cosa si no?, ensimismada como estaba aun no lo había detectado, pasaba las páginas febrilmente una tras otra, contando en silencio cada segundo de su tiempo que corría sin remedio, perdiéndose en el laberinto del tiempo continuo…

Una hora, dos, tres; cinco horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

¿El libro era tan bueno?...tal vez no.

Pero no importaba, su capacidad de concentración era inhumana así que aunque estuviera leyendo La Guerra y La Paz por enésima vez, le prestaría la misma atención… bueno no era La Guerra y La Paz…era Historia de Hogwarts…peor…

En fin, le gustaba leer, repasar los datos, confirmar ciertas teorías, releer ciertas calamidades históricas…compadecerse por milésima vez por los elfos domésticos…

Por eso no lo noto, no lo percibió hasta que fue demasiado tarde…hasta que no estuvo respirando el mismo infectado aire sobre las polvorientas páginas gastadas de su libro, hasta que no se turbo irremediablemente con su aroma masculino…hasta que no lo tubo encima no lo percibió…y todo por la jodida afición a leer TAN concentrada.

-Granger- susurró un rubio muy pero que muy molesto, es más si no lo hubiera dicho tan de cerca hubiera jurado que no había abierto ni la boca…todo por que dijo su apellido muy entre dientes…- ¿Ocupada?- preguntó, ella lo esperaba, oh si, claro que lo esperaba, por eso ni se digno a verlo a la cara, simplemente asentó con la cabeza…

- Bastante, ¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione con ironía.

- No nada, solo estoy aquí gastando mi preciosísimo tiempo en verte releer el mismo libro que te has leído mil veces…

-Mil una- corrigió ella, una mal disimulada sonrisa asomo en sus labios, nada peor para el humor de Draco.

-Que graciosa, pero aunque lo leas mil veinte no hará ninguna diferencia, una sangre sucia como tú no puede asimilar más de la historia mágica-dijo Draco entrecerrando ahora los ojos con malicia.

- Fue cruel, fue acido, fue humillante, pero lamentablemente Draco, _mi amor_, ya estoy curtida con tus insultos…tendrás que inventarte algo más ingenioso-le escupió Hermione sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Mi amor? ¿Estas demente?- él ya se estaba asustando…perfecto-

- Es una manera irónica y dulce de decirte _jodido estupido de mierda, _pero si prefieres la antigua forma…

-¿Estas de buen humor?- le escupió ahora él sentándose justo frente a ella, buscando su mirada, pero Hermione cada vez encontraba más y más interesante su libro.

-Si, si tú supieras, _mi amor_, estoy de excelente humor…-contestó ella con una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme así? Es escalofriante.- pidió Draco fingiendo un temblor-

-Claro _querido _– Draco se horrorizo más aun- ¿Y que se te ofrece a estas horas en la biblioteca? ¿Un libro; de casualidad? La verdad ignoraba que supieras leer, es más ignoraba que supieras lo que es un libro…-Draco entrecerró más los ojos, furiosos por el buen humor de su compañera-

-No _querida_, venía a buscarte a ti- respondió con asco.

-¿A mi? ¿Y eso como para que?- pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia, Draco se harto de que ella no lo viera a la cara y colocó una mano sobre la superficie legible de Historia de la Magia, Hermione levanto poco a poco y con delicadeza sus ojos hasta encontrarlos con los témpanos que la enfrentaban.

-¿Tu para que crees que te buscaba? ¿Para que me leas un cuento antes de dormir?- dijo Draco cerrando con fuerza el libro entre ellos.-

-Es una posibilidad, dado que dudo que leas bien…-le dijo Hermione juntando sus manos bajo el mentón.

- Que chistosa, no Hermione, te buscaba por que estoy _aburrido_ y resulta que tú puedes ser muy _divertida…-_Hermione levanto una ceja haciendo de que por fin comprendía-

-Aaahhh Lo siento por ti Draco, resulta que hoy no soy tan _divertida, _podría contarte un mal chiste…no se si me entiendes…

-Pues yo te veo de muy buen humor Hermione…-replico él.

-¿Si? Que curioso, normalmente mi buen humor se esfuma con tu presencia…- dijo ella

-Para que tú veas…hoy estas de suerte, pues tu humor mejora con mi presencia.- dijo él con un jovial gesto de la mano.

-Hay una diferencia entre Humor e Ironía, pensé que conmigo ya la conocerías Draco…-

-La conozco, contigo he perfeccionado mi técnica…-le dijo dulcemente ahora tratando de seducirla, siempre adulador, siempre como una serpiente…siseando; reptando con su mano sobre la mesa, suave, lento y mortal, pero no esta vez, esta vez ella estaba vacunada y prevenida.

-Me alegro Draco, algo _útil_ has sacado de todo esto- le dijo ácidamente, dejándose acariciar la mejilla por él.

-He sacado muchas cosas útiles de todo esto Hermione- le dijo enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella alejándose de la hipócrita caricia- lastima que no será más así ¿Verdad?- Draco la miró por fin con seriedad en los ojos, ella lo imito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto-

-¿Qué tu crees?, pues lo obvio, que me canse Draco, que no seré más la muñeca de trapo con la que te acuestas cuando estas aburrido… ¿Capicci?, imagino que no te dolerá mucho, hay cientos de chicas en la lista, y varios otros cientos que nunca dejaron tu cama así que…- Hermione se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

Draco aun estaba de piedra, es que había entendido mal…

¿Ella lo estaba rechazando?

¿Ella a Él?

No eso no…Nadie deja a un Malfoy…nadie lo rechaza a él.

Aun no había nacido una mujer sobre la tierra que pudiera decirle que no y ella precisamente no iba a ser la primera… ¿Quién se cree?

Él era Draco Malfoy…

"Tal vez la autosuficiencia que Draco tenía sobre su apellido y la magnificencia de su propio ser era su peor debilidad, la arrogancia que lo hacía creerse más allá de cualquiera, como una piedra aislada e invulnerable del tiempo y la naturaleza…aquella invulnerabilidad que ella, Hermione, se estaba encargando de destruir poco a poco, asestando la mejor de las estocadas que podía dar, y donde mejor se le podía dar…en su orgullo."

No, ella ni siquiera podía pensar en decirle que no…

Draco se tensó visiblemente, incluso ante los ojos de Hermione fue palpable la ira que lo carcomía y el resentimiento que contra ella crecía, así que descaradamente le sonrió.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso del mal humor del joven rubio, el sentir siquiera que ella disfrutaba con todo ese asunto que ella pudiera estar divirtiéndose con la insolencia que estaba cometiendo…que estuviera riéndose de el…inconcebible

Hermione sabía muy bien cuales eran los sentimientos que en ese momento invadían al más joven de los Malfoy pero la verdad se sintió complacida, Muy complacida…incluso más de lo que en algún momento de cordura pudiera admitir. Debía aceptar que esto de ser tiránica era poderosamente atrayente.

Durante la ardiente batalla de miradas en la cual ninguno resulto vencedor definitivo Draco sopeso sus opciones reales, y cavilo dentro de si mismo lo que pudiera significar a posteridad todo ese torbellino de furia y sentimientos dentro de él, ocasionadas por el rechazo explicito de Hermione.

Decidió actuar antes que hablar, una cualidad no muy Slytherin…pero que ciertas veces le funcionaba.

Se levanto de pronto y se acerco tanto a ella por sobre la mesa que Hermione pudo perfectamente ver su reflejo en el gris iris que la enfrentaba. Pero ni se inmuto, lo miró impávida sin ni siquiera retroceder por su cercanía…huir no estaba en sus planes.

Draco comprobó que Hermione no se movía aun estando él tan cerca, no hubo ningún cambio en su fisonomía, a menos que contara la intensificación del brillo de sus marrones ojos. Draco no supo como clasificar eso…solo que ella realmente no lo estaba rechazando a él, no a su cercanía…había algo más, pero ¿Realmente él quería saber que era ese "más"…?

Decidió enfrentar problema por problema, primero por cuestiones de orgullo ella no podía decirle que no y salir bien parada.

Porque había algo que él había acentuado con anterioridad, ella era suya y no iba a venir ahora con ínfulas de victima a querer liberarse…ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo, siempre aceptó su trato y siempre; más importante aun, disfruto tanto o más que él todo ese asunto…ella era suya.

Eso era algo que él tenía muy claro.

Tal vez debía recordárselo.

Más rápido de lo que Hermione pudo reaccionar Draco se avalazo sobre sus labios, tomándolos con la fuerza de quien reclama lo suyo, pronto sus manos tomaron su cara para que ella no escapara del beso impuesto. Todo para él verificar sus ya conocidas reacciones por su contacto.

Estas no se hicieron esperar…

Ella gimió audiblemente aun con su boca presionada bajo los pálidos pero deliciosamente ávidos de placer; labios de Draco, él sonrió ante esta rendición tácita y acaricio prestamente con una de sus manos la nuca de la chica, robándole escalofríos placenteros.

Y tan bruscamente como comenzó, él termino el beso que tanto; creyó, le había dicho, la miro triunfante por sobre la madera que los separaba y ahora sus ojos se mostraban un poco nublados que antes por la intensificación del placer que le infundía el saberse vencedor y por lo tanto dueño del deseo interno de la Gryffindor, a su mirada se sumó una sonrisa patentada en sus labios recién besados.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ella le devolviera la sonrisa.

Eso lo desencajó, y así con el mismo descaro que lo desplanto minutos antes, ella se levanto de la mesa dándole un "buenas noches Draco", y con una elegancia digna de la mas rastreras Slytherin se alejo en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Draco solo reacciono cuando la reja se cerró tras ella. Y parpadeando con incredulidad se levanto comprendiendo que ella se había marchado después de gemir bajo sus labios…y él no había hecho nada…

Hermione camino lenta pero decididamente, sabía perfectamente que el juego aun no había terminado, y que ahora tocaba la parte de él, así no comprendiera a que estaban jugando ella si lo hacía, y lo guiaba a su perdición, lenta y venenosa…

Le había costado el mayor de su autocontrol el levantarse de esa silla de la biblioteca y salir firme de allí, dejando a un Draco estupefacto y excitado por el reciente beso que creyó haber ganado.

Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, porque ahora el ego Malfoy estaba completamente minado, solo faltaba la estocada final, y él mismito se la clavaría…

Porque nadie se jacta de poseer a Hermione Granger, de que ella sea de él…la sola idea la enfermaba…

Claro que ella disfrutaba en sus brazos, eso nunca lo había negado, y la verdad; nunca podría hacerlo…pero eso no significaba que él pudiera creerse en algún momento que podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

¿Y sin ninguna retribución?

Hermione la verdad no supo cuando comenzó a sentir, y a odiar tan profundamente, a desear; oh como deseaba ella, ser la única que disfrutara del placer de compartir el infierno con Draco, Su infierno…tal vez la vena posesiva había comenzado a fluir dentro de ella.

No es que estuviera celosa, los cascarones sin cerebro de Slytherin y el resto de Hogwarts le traían sin cuidado, pero le molestaba enormemente que Draco jamás le reconociera lo mucho que de verdad disfrutaba con ella, lo especial en que se había convertido el ser su amante…por que al menos para ella se había convertido en algo vital, con lo cual a la falta enloquecía.

Porque con él, ella solo era eso: ella

Y con ella, él solo era él…sin cubiertas, sin mascaras, sin hipocresías, sin prejuicios…sin limitaciones, ni restricciones de personalidad, solo con ella él hacía lo que quisiese, eso era algo que Draco; pensaba ella, debía admitir que no conseguía con cualquiera.

Ella sabía que él era un maldito imbecil y se lo decía, y él sabía que ella era una insufrible sabelotodo, con un carácter de mierda que no toleraba a nadie, y Hermione lo sabía porque Draco no dudaba dos segundos en decírselo.

Se conocían, y disfrutaban de saber los más recónditos deseos de la mente y de la libido del contrario y eso era algo que él, según ella, debía admitir.

Y apreciar…al menos de alguna forma.

Así que camino, con una lentitud y complacencia de conocerlo perfectamente y de que no valía la pena apresurar el paso; pues bien no llegaría al final del pasillo sin que él la acorralara…

Y ¡¡Bingo!!

Draco la aventó con una fuerza exagerada contra el muro adyacente; y ella para su placer gimió y se quejo al verse apresada bajo la piedra y la piel caliente de su acompañante. Sin perder mucho de su tiempo el joven y egocéntrico Malfoy la arrastro a un pasillo más privado y oscuro, donde solo el brillo de sus ojos era visible, y que por momentos se igualaban en el deseo carnal expresado mudamente.

¿Huyendo de nuevo Hermione?- le pregunto Draco a dos centímetros de su oído, la piel de la chica se erizo ante tan cercano susurro.

No- se atrevió a contestar- solo caminaba-

No parecía…- Draco lamió con su sedienta lengua el espacio entre la base de la nuca y el hombro de Hermione, arrancando un gemido más fuerte por parte de sus labios- para que lo sepas, nadie me dice que no Hermione Granger, y tú lo hiciste hace poco, nadie me ignora, y nadie en este universo me rechaza.- mientras hacía estas afirmaciones, deslizo una de sus manos por el camino mas que conocido de las piernas de la chica, hasta llagar al punto expreso de sus más ansiadas pesquisas, y al notar el temblor de placer y la humedad evidente de su sexo sonrió con complacencia- ¿Te quedo claro?- le cuestiono, y sin esperar respuestas comenzó a masajear con un ritmo tan infernal como efectivo el punto más sensible de la chica, ahora transparentado y a su alcance bajo la mojada tela de la prenda interior que ella portaba.

Hermione simplemente se rindió en esa batalla, sabiéndose de antemano ganadora de la guerra, y disfrutando de la perfecta sincronización que el placer infundía en los cuerpos de ambos, y mientras Draco la abstraía tan espléndidamente con sus dedos, ella con la poca lucidez que gozaba busco sus labios sin darle mas tiempo a perder, pero sin ayudar tampoco en el cometido de la situación, en más, sus brazos, aprisionados como estaban sobre su cabeza en ningún momento buscaron la libertad.

Si hubo solo un movimiento de su parte que le concedió la luz verde a Draco de actuar como quisiese, fue la presión de las piernas de la chica a su alrededor.

Draco siguió jugando placenteramente con los labios sedientos del lugar íntimo que se habría para él, levantando la falda que la chica se obstinaba por usar, y dejando frente a él la plenitud del espacio de su entrepierna bajo su poder.

De pronto, enviada por algún deseo cumplido por alguna de las fantasías que ambos se compartían, la Luna se asomo blanca y pálida por alguno de los cercanos ventanales que repartidos por el castillo había. Iluminado la escena de ambos amantes bajo la luz crepuscular de la que era dueña.

Fue lo suficientemente tenue para ver lo necesario, justamente lo exacto para que ambos componentes de tan encendido dúo enloquecieran.

Él pudo divisar perfectamente la piel sudorosa de las piernas que fuertemente lo rodeaban, pudo gozar del sube y baja del agitado pecho, firme y excitante que estaba justo frente a él.

Aun atrapado bajo la inhumana cantidad de tela de la franela y la túnica escolar abierta, y la extra decoración roja y dorada de la serpenteante corbata bien abrochada de su orgullosa casa…aun así él podía verlos perfectamente erguirse ante él…

Los admiro como nunca antes lo había hecho, iluminados tenuemente por la luz blanco azulada de la Luna llena que los abrazaba fríamente en lo ardido de la noche que compartían…y como si estos pensamientos lo enardecieran, Draco se abalanzo sobre el objeto de su admiración y los descubrió totalmente ante él, con boca y dedos, con lengua y dientes, con manos y besos…

La visión estaba llevándolo a la locura máxima que su cuerpo podía controlar, sus montes de medida perfecta para sus delgadas manos, estaban brillantes del perlado sudor que los envolvía sin remedio, endurecidos por el frío de la noche, y en respuesta a sus efectivas caricias en los bajos fondos del cuerpo de su dueña, y entre ellos se apostaba dominante; la larga tela de una corbata que en principio él odiaba por sus meros colores y lo que representaban, pero que en aquellos precisos momentos agradecía la pertenencia de su amante a la casa rojo y dorada, pues encontraba el entrelazo de ambos colores, entre los justos centímetros de la piel sedosa de Hermione que dominaban el reino de sus pechos. Como lo más condenadamente excitante que él podía vivir en ese momento…como siempre le ocurría con ella…ese último pensamiento duró tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en la mente ahora confusa de un Slytherin consumado…

Con ella…

Hermione percibió claramente este pensamiento como si él lo hubiese expresado en voz alta, no supo como pero lo vio, y lo sintió más que otra cosa, porque sus caricias si bien placenteras hasta el límite, eran antes siempre un poco impuestas… pero ahora; en una milésima de segundo se transformaron en eso: Caricias, más regaladas que dadas…

Draco no supo de ese radical pero imperceptible cambio en él, por una parte porque ya su cuerpo actuaba por autonomía bajo el placer que ella le infundía, y por otro lado porque desde que su cerebro empezó a pensar más de la cuenta él decidió desconectarlo…al menos parcialmente.

Hermione decidió hacerse notar antes de que la guerra diera un giro que no le convenía…tal vez un razonamiento más merecedor de él que de ella…pero útil al fin.

Así que con la misma lentitud que camino para "alejarse" de él, bajo una de sus manos que ahora delicadamente estaban sostenidas sobre ella; y las guió en un camino que siempre, y ahora más que nunca encontraba afrodisíaco, uno a uno los botones de la blanca y estorbosa tela que cubría la piel que ella ansiaba tocar fueron cayendo cual vencidos en la batalla, descubriendo para ella la visión de la pálida pero excitante piel de su amante, delimitando en una sinuosa escultura el cuerpo que él; en su tiempo de jugador se encargaba de moldear.

Con sus delicadas uñas trazo una roja marca por el objeto de su admiración, erizando la piel bajo su contacto y arrancando ahora déspotamente un gemido por parte de los claros labios que en su cuello se encontraban.

Draco luego de recuperarse de la caricia que Hermione le estaba dando sonrió sobre su piel, la verdad es que ella, aun con algo así de pequeño y delicado lograba enloquecerlo…

Mientras la franela de Draco se unía a la de Hermione sobre la losa fría, ellos intercambiaron una mirada diferente a cualquiera que hayan compartido en un pasado lejano o cercano, una mirada llena de las más profunda comprensión de los pensamientos; superficiales y profundos, del contrarío. Cada una cargada de incertidumbre y pasión.

Más sin embargo, a pesar de la incitante y cómplice sonrisa de Hermione, que lo llamaba a más…Draco, comprendiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo y en lo que estaba aceptando interiormente, dudo.

En sus ojos hubo duda, pero solo duro lo mismo que dura un relámpago en el cielo porque entrenado como estaba para esconder lo que sentía, cambió radicalmente su expresión a una acorde con la situación, así una indescriptible mueca de placer y lujuria se dibujo completamente en su rostro.

Más para Hermione, estos cambios eran imposibles de esconder; pero según el plan que ella misma se había trazado no hizo nada, lo dejo ser, y esconderse detrás de la pared que él creía; nadie podía derrumbar.

Confrontarlo no era la manera más sabía de batallar contra Draco Malfoy en esa guerra…no si quería ganar.

Así que fingiendo como él, tomo más iniciativa en el partido, y bajando la mano que se deslizaba y paseaba libre por el pecho, cuello y abdominales del joven, la guió en el mejor camino de todos, bajando hasta el borde de la tela que la separaba de la más ansiada parte del cuerpo del joven frente a ella.

Cuando llegó a su meta, un escalofrío de dimensiones kilométricas se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Draco, seguido de un gemido tan fuerte que hasta las mazmorras seguramente hubiera llegado de no ser porque fue emitido sobre el oído de la causante, que sonrió más que complacida por el efecto de sus acciones.

Draco la ayudo a deshacerse de su pantalón, mientras ella gozaba a más no poder todo el apuro que él presentaba, así como la desesperación por poseerla rápidamente como si ella fuese a escapar a otro universo pronto.

Cuando quedo parcialmente desnudo frente a esa mujer que lo miraba a su vez medio burlona Draco sintió que estaba desvestido en cuerpo y alma, que ella y solo ella era capaz de ver a través de la cubierta que todo el mundo miraba a diario, esa que él se empeñaba en mostrarle a todo el que se acercara, a todos menos a ella.

Porque solo ella sabia quien era él, y solo ella lo aceptaba y disfrutaba como tal…

Solo ella…

Esta vez el repetido pensamiento no se alejo, se quedo flotando sobre su psiquis y allí permaneció inundándolo de un renacido sentimiento de posesión y deseo interno por Hermione, que solo supo canalizar fuera de su cuerpo ocupando el de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Calida, ella siempre era cálida, y estrecha, por más veces que él entrara en su cuerpo, incluso repetidas veces en una misma noche…ella siempre mantenía esa estreches dentro de su parte más intima, y la calidez más deliciosa que él llego a experimentar en su vida, sobrecogiéndolo internamente.

La sensación de estar en su interior no se comparaba con nada, era lo más gratificante y excitante, le llenaba por completo y por sobre todo el saber que con ella él tenía la libertad absoluta de ser quien quisiera…

Solo con ella…

Ese fugaz racionamiento fue un disparo para su libido, e incrementando su frecuente ritmo de entrada aseguro las caderas de Hermione entorno a él, la falda de ella se estrechaba a los lados de las piernas de ambos, en un vaivén tan fuerte como continuo; ayudando a resonar los sonidos de placer a lo largo del pasillo que los escudaba esa noche turbulenta.

Hermione se sentía morir atrapada entre la pared y la serpiente que le proporcionaba el mayor de los placeres carnales, mientras trataba inútilmente de descifrar los pensamientos y/o sentimientos de su desbocado amante, pero su raciocinio se había despedido momentáneamente de su cuerpo…

Solo atinaba a corresponder un intenso cambio en las actitudes de Draco por lo sumamente apasionado en que se estaba transformando ese encuentro. Él entraba en ella con una inusitada profundidad y precisión, desfalleciéndola a cada segundo que su miembro tocaba lo más interno de ella.

El sudor caliente que recorría en sentido sur sus cuerpos ayudaba a la pasión que los envolvía y enloquecía, incrementando la húmeda lubricación de los sexos que se rozaban y compenetraban… Y la eternidad se hizo en sus cuerpos, mientras se amaban bajo la Luna, testigo única de los acontecimientos cambiantes de ese par…

Hermione presiono más con sus piernas los contornos de Draco, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda que gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad debía abrazar, en una demostración desesperada del final último de su máximo placer, Draco comprendió a la perfección el mensaje no tan tácito, dado los pequeños gritos de la joven en su oído…y agarrándose de sus delgadas y finas caderas con una mano y de la pared con la otra culmino su éxtasis dentro de intimidad unida a la suya, dejando un suave goteo de ambos néctares cayendo entre ambas piernas…

Hermione trataba de recuperar el aire, pues era de vital importancia recuperarse antes que él, si no quería que todo fuera en vano, jadeaba con extrema dificultad mientras Draco sin saber la abrazaba contra la pared tratando de serenar su descontrolado cuerpo…

-¿Sabes?- dijo Hermione sin preguntar realmente, él ni reacciono- No sabía que te importara tanto una Sangre Sucia como para ir detrás de ella Draco…-él dio un respingo y separándose solo lo necesario la miro a los ojos, Hermione sonrió con picardía y con algo que él pudo reconocer como ternura, y buscando su boca lo beso como nunca antes, en un intercambio suave, dulce, apasionado y a su vez lleno de una lujuria que no desaparecía, cuando se separo Hermione no escapo de la perpleja mirada de ese Malfoy- pero me alegra que lo hicieras…

Draco solo la pudo besar en respuesta sellando un trato de rendición en una guerra que nunca supo que se había desarrollado.

Dándole la victoria a una Hermione jubilosa…

* * *

**Ya esta, Gracias por leerme, pronto estare de vuelta en el Ranting M...esperando que haya sido de su total agrado este descenlaze se despide ILDM.**


End file.
